Super Yu-Gi-Oh
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Sick of all the violence, Yugi put on a costume and become a superhero to reduce the crime in Jefferson Parish. Though, the crime becomes more than he can swallow with gangs, criminal organizations, dirty cops, and an unfair trial due to discrimination and racism toward two integrated children, who take it upon themselves to fight crime and protect the weak. Based on Kickass
1. Prologue: Taking Action

**Hello guys! I'm very excited, because this will be the first fan fiction I've written that takes place in my city. I know that Yu-Gi-Oh takes place in Japan, but this is based off of Kickass, which takes place in America. Also, this is my story and I can change the setting whenever I feel like it XD_ Just f**king with ya, guys XD_ What? I'm not allowed to make a Kickass reference in a story that's based off of KICKASS? If you say "no" you suck :P Now, whether or not I will do a sequel based on the sequel that just came out this year will be up to you. Personally, I enjoyed it for what it was, though was slightly disappointed (because Kickass and Hit Girl didn't have their fighting theme songs anymore. You don't make a Kickass movie without the theme songs to the characters! :P). Alright, on a serious note, everything you will see in this, the environment of the setting, this is all based off of the city I live in. The reason I chose mine in particular is, because when I watched Kickass, I was thinking ****_"that's the place where I live." _****I mean not specifically the city where I live, but it felt somewhat like it. I felt like the people in the film were the people I met in High School or even at a local grocery store. Even in Kickass 2, I still had that same feel about the setting. I half expect to look out my window now and watch Kickass and Hit Girl running through the streets beating up some home invaders that are trying to break into my house. Enjoy this and make sure you get a bag of popcorn. Now, make sure when you see the fights, GET OUT THE THEME SONGS! I will let you know the name of the fight theme songs to the characters XD I know this is a fan fiction and getting out songs usually don't work, but this is based on Kickass, so BRING OUT THE THEME SONGS! By the way, this is in Yugi's POV. Review please!**

**WARNING: This will contain a high amount of swearing and racial insults. I normally never put this kind of stuff in my stories and try to tone down the swearing, but the setting this takes place in has alot of that, even today. I apologize, if this offends any of you. If you are offended by this, DON'T read this story. _You have been warned!_**

I'm not exactly sure how to start a story off. I'm very bad at English and I'm having to use my girlfriend's help to check my spelling, grammar and stuff. Because of the rating on this story, some of my cursing will be censored, though I will use the first and last letter of whatever word that HAS to be censored, so you guys know what I'm saying. I won't show any of you sex scenes or pornos, since over my own dead body will I be writing naked pornos of my girlfriend; and _no_ puppy dog faces don't work on me either._ As if I don't get enough of that crap already._

Anyways, where do I start? It's kinda hard to find a good starting place. I suppose I should start during lunch at East Jefferson High School where I was sleeping on the ramp. You see, lunch usually lasts for about an hour and most of us usually have it outside, since there's so many kids that go to school here... I think about 3,000 students? We have one lunch time and the lunch area outside is HUGE. We have a lunchroom, but most of us _never_ go there.

Okay, to give you a little background check, when you first enter the school through the blue double doors, though not everyone enters the school through there, you get to the main hallway where you have two offices to your right. You check in through the second office on your right where students go, if they're tardy or some shit like that. The door, ahead of the entrance, leads where the ramp is. You walk to your right and follow the concrete path. You'll find the cafeteria at the left corner _somewhere_ in the middle, which also has the boy's public bathroom and the 300 hall where Special Ed, Home EC, the Computer Lab, and the most cramped elevator that's so small and narrow I doubt Fat Albert or Santa Clause could fit in and, if he did, would probably need a crain to pull him out. It's no wonder fat teachers never work at the 300 hall.

Ahead of the cafeteria is the library, still on your right, on the left would be the auditorium and music classrooms, and ahead would be the gymnasium. It's also where the drink machines and main bathrooms are, if you need to do your business during lunch or need to buy a drink that's not milk. If you go inside the door ahead, where the gymnasium is, you enter a hallway. There are two bathrooms on your right corner, before you get to the gym. It has a bathroom for girls and the another for boys, but because it's a _one_ person bathroom either gender can walk inside. My girlfriend and female friends NEVER go in there; not that I blame them, since I wouldn't if I had to sit my ass on splattered piss everytime I did my business. HAS ANY GUY EVER HEARD OF PUTTING THE TOILET SEAT UP _BEFORE_ YOU PISS!? As I was saying, if you continue down the hall, you get to the girl's bathroom, which has stalls and is only for girls. At the very end is where the drink machines are like Gatorade, Lemonade, diet soda, water and so forth. If you go through the entrance ahead, you get to the bus stop.

Now, if I was to get out of the lunchroom through the second door that _didn't_ lead to the office, I would find myself in the 100 hallway. You see, there's the 100, 200 and 300 hallways. The 100 is the first floor of the school and the 200 is the second floor upstairs. The 100 and 200 hallways extend around in a square and, in these two hallways, you will find rows of lockers. My locker is located in the 200 hallway, which is a pain in the f**king ass, since most of my classes are in the 100 hallway, one of my other classes in the gymnasium, and I have to run to my locker from my previous class like a was running a marathon. I ended up in detention during my Freshman year, because I was stupid enough to try that. DON'T! Don't even BOTHER getting a locker or you'll make yourself an ass! _Trust me._

Anyways, now that I've covered what my school looks like, since my girlfriend thinks the reader is more interested about what my school looks like than my d**k... I'm sleeping on the ground. I finished eating my lunch about fifteen minutes ago and it was raining. One of the good things about hanging out in the ramp is that it's the driest spot outside when you're eating lunch. The other spots have puddles of water all over the concrete when it rains, though there are several dry spots where everyone can sit down and play games like Pokemon, Chess or Duel Monsters. I was resting in one of those dry spots in the middle, which was at the very end where the blue painted rail was. I'm surprise the spot I'm on is dry, being that the rail is dripping with water.

I woke up suddenly, noticing my best friend Hanasaki Tomoya sitting on his book bag and reading an Iron Man comic book. He's Japanese, if you haven't guessed by the name. Then again, my name is Japanese too and I'm mostly Egyptian. Hanasaki has a light, but dark tone to him with squinted eyes that were almost black with glasses covering his eyes, blond hair that was dyed, and wearing the school uniform and black tennis shoes. For me, I'm about 4'5 with short, medium sized black hair that's spiked up naturally with bangs almost covering my hazel eyes, and wearing a school uniform as well, only with the sweater too, and white tennis shoes. Oh right, need to explain the school uniform. Don't want to forget THAT, because _everyone_ wants to know what the hell _we_ have to wear!

Alright, the boys usually wear a blue or white shirt with the East Jefferson High School logo on their upper right-hand corner with the Indian Warrior symbol, our mascot. With the shirt are khaki pants and belts, since boys and girls are required to wear belts with their pants. If we wear sweaters, it has to be the East Jefferson sweaters. We can wear whatever jackets, if it's really cold, but it can't have any logos, ads, or shit, because_ it's normal to wear jackets with selling drug ads or pictures of naked Lady Gaga on the back I guess?_ Oh, we also can't have jackets with _hoods,_ even during a rainy day, because I guess hoods are some sort of _gang symbol_ or something, I DON'T KNOW! I guess some student came to school one day with a hood and made it in the shape of a c**k or something, so it became taboo to wear hoods. Hell if I care!

The girls actually have more options of what they want to wear, because they wear skirts... of course. Alright, the girls can wear blue plaid skirts, plaid pants or khaki pants. The shirts are the same choices as the boys, including the sweaters, and yada yada yada. Really, the only difference between the boys and girls is that the girls just have the choice to wear the skirts or not. As for shoes and socks, white socks and we can wear whatever shoes we want. I suppose the school does allow us to have some _originality_.

Back to what I was saying earlier, I was noticing my friend Hanasaki reading an Iron Man comic book. I looked up at him and a thought came to my head.

"Why aren't there any super heroes?" I asked, leaning my head on my hand, which was supported by my arm laying over my clear plastic book bag. Oh yeah, our book bags have to be see-through to make sure students aren't _carrying knives_ or something. Okay, that one is more understandable. I still remember one of the guys bringing his knife after hearing that this one guy Keith beat up a girl. Yeah, everyone was really f**ked up over that. Though, I hate fighting, so I tried staying out of it.

"Hm?" Hanasaki responded, looking at me with his eyes above his comic book, which he was reading.

"Well, with all the fights at our school and outside of school, crime always happening by these fagots and niggers, and the police not giving a rat's ass, you'd think there would be people dressing up in costume fighting them... you know?"

"Well, we don't have super powers, Yugi. If people were to do something like that, they'd get f**ked."

"Iron Man didn't have powers either."

"Yeah, but he was rich with a metal suit and weapons. The same thing with Batman."

"I guess, but... I don't know. It's just a thought."

"Hey Yugi, what was that about who being a superhero?" Tea asked. I've known her since Metairie Grammar. She wore the plaid skirt with blue shorts underneath, pink tennis shoes, and _I think_ wore the blue shirt during the time. She has beautiful shoulder length straight brown hair, sky blue eyes, and glossy lips. Yes, she's the girlfriend that's editing this story and _no_ we weren't dating yet during this time. We'll get to that part very soon. Right now, we were just best friends. Behind her was her other best friend Milo Nosaka. She was black, though with lighter black skin than most, with short black curly hair wrapped in a ponytail, and black-brown eyes. She always wears a blue shirt, khaki pants, and gray tennis shoes. Compared to most black people I've met, she actually has thin lips and sounds white.

"Yugi was asking why there aren't any superheros dressed in costume fighting criminals," Hanasaki replied.

"Don' know. You'd think there'd be _someone_ dressing in costume and getting rid of all the d**kheads around here," I explained.

"You'd probably get f**ked," Milo said.

_"I suppose."_

"I guess it would be nice for someone to step up to the plate and do something about all the shit going on around here," Tea thought, then her eyes glared, pointing her index finger at the courtyard next to the lunchroom. "Like _that_!"

I got up and saw _another_ brawl between some boys. This was the _third_ time this week! Milo sighed, then said, "you've got a point, hon."

"Which nigger is it against this time?" I asked. From what I could see, it was two niggers and a white boy, though I didn't know them. I normally would be careful when saying the word _nigger_ around black people, though Milo knew I wasn't racist and wouldn't beat me up for saying it.

"White boy's name is Joey. He's been suspended two times already. This might be his third today," Milo smirked.

"Damn."

"Isn't that the same guy that took my Marshmellon, then smashed Yugi and I after school?" Hanasaki asked with widened eyes.

"Oh god, he is!" I realized. I remember that day. Joey has to be the biggest d**k in school. I don't know much about him, but I know he and his friends snuck up behind Hanasaki and I and beat us until we were black and blue, calling us names and leaving us on the concrete until Tea found us and took us home.

"Looks like teachers' getting involved," Tea said, seeing three teachers breaking up the fight, though Joey didn't seem be around. The teachers took the two black boys, involved in the fight, to the Detention Office. I knew what was going to happen now. Joey was never taken so... yeah.

It wasn't long before another brawl took place, only this time _more_ students were involved. A huge crowd was gathering, because _everyone_ wants to see the fight. It made me sick that d**ks like him could get away with this kind of shit. Not even the teachers give a shit and it's only getting worse. I know there are never any fights like these in other places, why here? Someone has to do something about this!

The lunch bell rang for the end of lunch just as the brawl turned into a riot of students fighting. I went into my classroom, realizing that this was a lockdown and we were to stay in our classrooms in the dark and away from the windows at all costs. In the dark, I began thinking of what Joey did and if there was anyone that could stop this kind of shit like Iron Man or Spider-Man. They didn't have to be perfect like Superman, but just average normal guys trying to reduce the crime in New Orleans, or at least around Jefferson Parish.

I suppose, if no one, then maybe _I_ could try, but I'm short and weak, I know nothing about fighting, and I've never hurt anyone before. In fact, I'm _against_ fighting and violence, but... someone's gotta do something, even if it means using _violence_. Sometimes you do have to resort to violence in order to protect the weak. Though, if I'm going to resort to violence, how am I going to learn to use it? I hate to say this, but I have to find a teacher that knows how to create _violence_, that knows how to fight. There's only one person I can think of that would be the perfect teacher for me, the one who started that riot... Joey Wheeler.


	2. Trap for Training

**I'm going to do another chapter to get my audience more into the story and the environment it takes place in. As you can imagine, this is going to be different from the original Kickass movie. I figured that Yugi training, before he goes off and starts doing stuff, would be something new and something I would be doing, if I was to ever become a superhero. Now, I'm aware that the lengths Yugi is going through would be something that most people wouldn't do. Most people would also not put on a costume and become a superhero, so there you go. Review please!**

School was finally over, which took about 2-3 hours of being in the dark classroom and trying to figure out how I was going to approach to Joey. He probably was in huge trouble _now_ from the fight, though a part of me highly doubted it, since he was able to get away with starting a brawl before the teachers got involved and him making it worse. The real question was how I was supposed to ask the biggest d**k in school how to fight? I might as well be asking for a tombstone at this point, or a pimp outfit. Though, if I don't stop more of this shit from happening, who would stop it?

I didn't bother telling Hanasaki, Tea or Milo what I was up to, since I KNEW they wouldn't approve of it. They sure proved their opinions about someone getting _f**ked_ for trying to be a good Samaritan. I suppose I shouldn't blame them for thinking that. They're all scared, like everyone else, to protect the weak and fight back. I suppose everyone is afraid to fight back, but god I will be the first to fight back or get f**ked trying! _That just seemed weird written down._

I ran quickly to the bus stop with my book bag on my back. One of the very things I knew about Joey is that he _always_ took the bus. I did too, though Joey's came earlier than mine. Many times he would miss the bus and would have to walk home. Still, it was better to be early and ask Joey really quick before his bus arrived. I just hope Hanasaki and Milo don't notice Joey and I talking, since I don't want them to suspect anything.

Huffing and puffing, I finally made it to the bus stop earlier than usual, looking around to find Joey among the crowd. I pushed myself through the crowd of students to find Joey, hoping that he wasn't caught starting the brawl and having to face detention or in-school suspension for once. I never thought that would EVER come out of my head, but this was important and I knew it. Looking around, I finally found Joey talking to Tristan near the gate that led to the lunch area.

Joey was tall, wearing the East Jefferson sweater and showing the white shirt under it from the collar and very bottom. Joey never tucked in his shirt, which was a requirement and part of the school dress code. I usually tuck in my shirt, but sometimes I forget. He also had blond hair, which seemed unbrushed and unkept, and blue eyes showing behind the bangs. His ID lanyard was shown from the left pocket of his pants, being that he _hardly_ wore his ID. That was another requirement, always wear your ID around your neck. Trust me, you do NOT want to get caught by the disciplinarian Mr. Bickley... the name makes me shutter. Joey also wore dirty and worn white tennis shoes.

Tristan was Joey's best friend. They've known each other for a long time, from what I've heard since Green Park Elementary. Anyways, Tristan was black, VERY black. He was tall, held a very narrow looking face that was mostly serious, brown eyes with thick eyebrows, and wore a blue shirt untucked with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. You can wear undershirts that were white, blue or black. Anyways, Tristan had a pair of dirty gray tennis shoes on his feet.

I walked up to the two, not showing how scared as shit I was. They just looked at me with such glaring eyes.

"What'd you want, fag?" Joey asked. I suppose he was expecting me to say something about the riot. _Whatever._

"I want you to teach me how to fight," I said plainly, then Joey and Tristan burst out laughing. Yeah, I figured that would happen. Most d**kheads would just start fighting these guys, but I'm _the good guy_ here. I'm not going to stoop that low and call myself a hypocrite. I'm doing this just so I can protect the weak from people like them.

"Okay sure. I'll give you a few lessons. You know that playground by Green Park?" Joey replied, acting all easygoing. I know what you're thinking. Bring out that retarded clip from Star Wars IT'S A TRAP! I know _it's a trap_, but I also see this as an advantage. You see, if Joey has his group of thugs beat the crap out of me and this continuously happens every time I fall for it, I'll eventually find a way to fight back. I figured if Joey can't teach me by giving me directions, then I will have him teach me by having me _experience_ his attacks and finding ways to fight back. It's basically turning this _trap_ to my advantage. I'll probably get f**ked for it, but if I can save hundreds of lives, then perhaps it's worth it... at least I hope it's worth it.

"Yeah. Though, parents might bring their kids to play there and might call the cops on us," I replied.

"They don't come when it's dark. When do you think you can make it?"

"I should be able to make it by eleven. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll have Tristan and I _man you up_."

"Okay... cool... see you then," I said, then left quickly. I knew what I was heading for, as I stated before, which made me nervous as all hell.

My bus was one of the last few buses to arrive. I was sitting in the front seat, looking out the window the entire time. Hanasaki sat beside me, reading more of his Iron Man comic book. He did notice I was quiet and nervous, but never asked me. I'm really glad Hanasaki was never the kind of friend that asks me _what's wrong_ every time I act strange. If I _wanted_ to tell him what was going on, I would. I didn't want to tell him that I was seeking training by making a target on my forehead and get my ass f**ked by Joey and whoever. I'm just hoping they don't gang rape me or something. I don't think Joey would go _that_ far, but you never know, you know?

I walked about two blocks to my house and started on my chores. I lived in a simple house with my mom and grandpa. My father is always at work, so he's hardly ever home. He works at the Post Office, the one on Johnson Street. Mom and Grandpa are the ones that are usually home. Mom does work at Kaiba Corporation, which is on Cleary Avenue, though she mostly works from morning until 6:00 or an hour later, if she's needed extra hours. She's off today though. Grandpa is retired, so he's always home.

Washing the dishes, I felt my mom half hugging me and kissing on the corner of my head, greeting, "hello son! I heard there was a lock-down at your school today."

"Yeah. There was a huge fight. Turned into a riot," I replied.

"I swear. This city is turning wicked by the day! I heard there were home invaders yesterday that attacked someone on West Metairie," Mom stated, putting on her apron. She then looked through the freezer to fix something to eat for dinner.

"That's because the police don't give a rat's ass."

"Yugi language!" Mom rebuked me, which made me sigh quietly, though making sure she didn't hear it. I never like it when she uses the ladle on me. "Yugi, you need to watch yourself. I'm worried you're going to end up like one of those guys from Cops. It's bad enough 90% of your school smokes and does drugs."

"Mom, you _honestly_ think I'm going to start smoking and doing drugs?" I asked, showing a smirk up my lips.

"I'm a mother and I worry about you all the time."

"You worry too much. 90% of the school also doesn't finish their chores before bed and tells their parents they love them."

_"Oh Yugi!"_ Mom said, hugging me in a gentle hug.

"Mom... I wish someone could do something about these... criminals out there. I can't go outside without knowing that I'm probably going to have my head at gunpoint at any minute. I envy the other countries for having less criminal activity than we do."

"Now Yugi, you know that's not true!"

"But what if it is? I met this Canadian on Skype and he says they _never_ have half the problems we have! Someone's gotta do something about these guys!"

"All we can do is pray and hope the Lord will send a revival."

_"Or someone to do something and take action."_

"Perhaps... Yugi, I hope you're not thinking of doing something suicidal."

_"Mom,"_ I replied with a grim look.

"Just checking," Mom winked as I chuckled in response, finishing up the dishes. I remember thinking during the time,_ 'if there really is a God out there, I sure hope and pray that I survive this'_ and repeated this phrase over and over in my head.

I ate supper, played a few games, went on Skype, then got ready for bed, or so Mom and Grandpa _assumed_. I waited until my father returned home, which was usually late at night somewhere between 8-10, depending on how long his hours are. When I heard him going to his and Mom's room, I began my grand escape. I _had_ to be quiet or else Mom, Dad and Grandpa would be wondering what I was up to and I would probably get grounded for this.

First, I made sure that my bed looked like someone was sleeping in it, using pillows. Second, I opened the window and removed the screen to it, which was easy as pie. Third, I quietly snuck out through the window, placed the screen back to its place as if it was never removed, then ducked under the windows and crawled away from the house. I never sneak out of my house, so I doubt if Mom, Dad or Grandpa would suspect anything going on, at least I hoped they wouldn't during the time.

I walked through the neighborhoods in dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. I knew I was going to get screwed today, so I prepared myself for what was about to take place. I strapped layers of clothes to the location of my ribs, so they couldn't break after this. I actually don't know if this would be good enough protection, but it seemed fine for the time being. I also used the time to Google Search, after my chores, on how to defend myself against an attacker. I might as well know the simple forms of self-defense before getting into the big stuff. I also snuck out some of my mom's pepper spray, just in case Joey was _literally_ going to kill me, which I seriously doubt. He's not _that_ stupid.

It wasn't long before I saw the school Green Park Elementary. A thought came across my mind, _'what if I was knocked cold and woke up the next morning all injured and shit?'_ Mom would probably be worried sick and call the police. I knew I was going to be f**ked for this, but it was worth it, wasn't it? Was this really worth me getting all beat up just so I can become a superhero? _Well, there was no backing off now._ I just wish my parents didn't have to check on me the next morning. Not that I mind it, but I need this whole _superhero_ thing to be a secret and I can't have a backup plan with this.

I saw the playground and the only thing that was on my mind was to fight as if it was life or death. Just like I thought, the whole _fighting lessons_ was a setup. Though, they did seem surprised when I started showing I could fight back. Though, it still wasn't enough. I was grabbed from behind, then the other guy punched me in the ribs, then the face on each side three times. I did use my legs to kick the guy in the nose

I began struggling, trying to get free from the guy holding me, but he pined me to the tree. I screamed, trying to elbow him, which surprisingly injured him for the time being. Though, I was punched over the head and fell to the ground before finding myself being kicked over and over until I couldn't get up. I didn't want to tell them to stop, because I would only show weakness. Then...

"That will be enough. If we kill him, we'll get in alot of trouble," I heard someone say, which I think was from Tristan or Joey, can't tell which at the point. I later found out it was Joey.

I did wait until I regained enough strength back to check my wounds. My ribs weren't broken, but boy I was hurting like a bitch! I began limping on my way back home, hoping I would be able to sneak back through the window, despite how much I was hurting like hell broke loose. To my surprise, I did make it home and was able to sneak through the window. It was also midnight and everyone was sleeping. It was a good thing my parents and Grandpa are heavy sleepers.

I took off my shoes and snuck into the restroom to check on how bad the wounds were. My nose and mouth were bleeding and my cheeks looked purple. I rolled up my shirt and removed the layers of clothing to see my whole belly purple.

_"F**k,"_ I whispered. I reached up to get my parents first aid to get rid of the blood and shit. I had to find a way to get rid of the bruises too. Luckily, I was able to buy myself some makeup... yeah, I'm losing my dignity here, though at least it's for men. All I really have to do is put some foundation on to cover the bruises and I'm good to go.

The next morning at school, I got off the bus and searched for Joey during breakfast. The foundation did cover the bruises, but you can still see a hint of black, if you looked closely. I don't think anyone would notice the difference really. It doesn't really matter anyways, but I don't want my friends or folks to be asking me _what happened to me_. I just want to go on my normal life and get on with the training without questions.

I found Joey heading for the cafeteria. Don't know why, since he always skips breakfast, but who cares? I dashed to him and gave him a surprise when he saw me returning and _not_ being pissed or angry. Okay, the reaction Joey showed was so worth posting on YouTube!

"When's my next training?" I asked.

"You're f**king serious?" Joey asked me, laughing like I was the most suicidal character he ever met in his life. I was thinking to myself,_ 'well f**k you Joey, because later on you're going to be eating your words when I start kicking your ass one of these days! Very soon, the next time you start f**king some poor guy up for your satisfaction, I'll be the one _f**king you up_!'_

"I am, Joey. Though, try going easy on me next time," I said, deciding to play with Joey's mind a little bit, so he wouldn't notice what I was up to.

"Okay. I'll give you more of this. In fact, if you want to keep this up, just meet everyday at the same time and place."

"Thanks Joey," I replied, running excitedly. _Yes Joey, keep this up. Very soon, I'll be kicking your ass._

I began thinking of my costume and even looking up what costumes they had at Walmart. I needed a costume of my own that was unique. I found a dark blue leather jacket and leather pants of the same color. I'd probably get a black tank top, so the blood won't show or would be easy to wash out. I'd wear some black shoes and black socks. I also decided to use the gloves I got when getting a checkup as a kid, which I used to use to make balloons from. This would be to hide my fingerprints. I would also have to hide traces of my hair, so I looked up different wigs and found one that was black, spiky, and everywhere with red tones and blond bangs. It'd make me look silly, but nobody would guess who I was and it was made with a strap, so I could keep it on my head.

If I was to become a superhero, my only problem is if the police get involved. They'd obviously find out who I was from finding traces of my blood I would lose during battle. I'm going to have to clean up after my battles, so I'm going to have to bring bleach spray and several rags to wipe up any traces of evidence that I was ever around. I'm also going to have to do my battles where the police cannot get involved. It wouldn't be out in the streets, it'd be places where crime mostly takes place. It would be in dark corners and allies.

Now, I had to lay a few ground rules:

1. As a superhero, I have to make myself a role model. That means no cursing or insulting anyone, including my enemies. I have a huge cursing problem, so I'm going to have to hold back my tongue.

2. I only defend the weak, _never_ attack. That means that if my enemy runs away, I cannot pursue him, unless he stole something he hasn't returned. If he did, I only try to obtain whatever he stole, then let him go.

3. If my enemy begs for mercy, I must give it to him. Though, I cannot let my guard down and be ready for if my enemy tries to attack me from behind or takes advantage of my _mercy_ to him.

4. As a superhero, I must also help others by more than just _defending the weak_. I also must return lost pets or stolen goods, donate or volunteer to help in any way, and other things.

5. I must obey the police and never get in their way. If they arrive, I must let them take charge. I'm only here, because the police don't care about what's going on around here. If there are officers that do care about one case, then I must let them do their job.

I never included secret identity being _kept secret_, because I also must face the reality that the world would probably find out my secret identity sooner or later. For now, it's a secret. Not to mention Iron Man didn't have a secret identity, so not all superheros _need_ a secret identity. I'm only using one, because I don't want my folks getting involved or stopping me from putting my money where my mouth is.

I now needed a name. It had to be something everyone would remember and never forget, but also cannot too cliché or overused. By the time I made it to the ramp, I already figured out my superhero name:_ Yu-Gi-Oh_. Yeah, it has my name in it, but it's also Japanese for _King of Games_. If I made my accent sound Japanese, like Hanasaki's accent, then people would buy that I'm Japanese and not suspect that I'm Yugi Moto. There was also the weapons I needed, but I'll get to that in the next chapter.


	3. First Fight at Walgreens

**Here's another chapter. This is when Yugi starts becoming a superhero and kicking some butt. This will be slightly different from when Kickass started having his first successful fight, because of Yugi's character and the events that are going to take place. Make sure you go to YouTube and look up the song Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions, this will be Yugi's theme song for this fight scene. You can start playing it between ** Review please!**

It had been three months of me purposely going to the Delta Playground, which was behind Green Park Elementary, every night to learn to fight against a gang of boys twice my size. I had been hoping they wouldn't break my ribs or worse, pull out a knife and probably rape me. Yes, there were times I got sprained, a joint discombobulated, was pounded on the head, and especially developed bruise and sores almost all over my body, but those never stopped me from showing up. The only time I never showed was when I was too sick to get out of bed, though those times hardly happened and I'd let Joey know _why_ I never showed. Joey didn't seem to care and just brushed it off like it was nobody's business.

Joey was never at Delta Playground every 11:00 at night, so he could never imagine how strong I was getting. I'd check myself every morning. At first, there didn't seem to be any changes, but then I began showing some abs. They were bruised, but they were still hard muscled abs. I also began just having bruises and cuts. Some of Joey's friends even refused to appear, warning the others that I was _getting stronger_. Fortunately, 95% of these guys were idiots.

I had been learning new fighting techniques online to learn how to fight guys twice my size, including learning to grapple. Actually, grappling was more helpful for me and improved my fighting techniques. I still try using my basic techniques of pushing the fists from me and dodging attacks. If I can dodge the attacks, I will most likely tire out my opponents from trying to catch me. Though, as I stated, grappling improved my skills alot.

Anyways, Joey's _buddies_ began attacking me, like usual, and trying to pick me up and gain the advantage. One guy had me by both arms, while my legs hooked under his legs. I pushed his legs, tripped him, and made him fall to the ground. I poked my fingers in his eyes, before elbowed the guy above me that was trying to pick me up. I kicked him on his lower abdomen and he fell to the side by the guy I was standing on. I was trying to press my arm and body weight against his neck as much as I could, while also being aware of my surroundings.

Two more guys came charging at me and I didn't hesitate to hop to my feet and position my legs to keep my balance. They both tried to punch me and I ducked while kicking the guy on the right on his left leg, located right under his hip. He tripped while the other guy grabbed me from under my arms and I quickly kicked kicked him right under his chine and I _swear_ I almost did a flip, except I landed on my ass. _Boy, that hurt!_

I saw the two guys I knocked down trying to get to me as I slid right under the guy behind me on my right, then kicked him by two of his legs. The other guy tried to get me, but I rolled around his tall legs and punched him right at the pressure points of his arms, discombobulating two of his arms.

"F**k!" the guy cursed before I kicked him from both his legs and his face fell right onto the hard concrete.

Two guys grabbed me from behind, taking a hold of each arm, as I struggled to get out of their grasp, hearing them laugh in satisfaction. I flipped my body up and kicked them on the side of their faces, doing the splits. _Yes, it hurt like hell, but you wouldn't be worrying about that, if you were fighting for your life!_ We fell to the ground and I used my two legs and arms to hold them by the necks, not too tight though, looking toward the last two guys, who wanted a piece of me.

Right then, for the first time in three months, I saw fear in their eyes. _I couldn't believe it!_ After three months of training, getting myself f**ked, fearing of getting raped, getting bruised, getting sprained, and having to put all kinds of makeup to cover all the bruises, sores, etc, my opponents showed hesitation and _fear_. I watched their chests rising and falling rapidly as I laid over their two fallen comrades and standing there, wondering what to do next.

"You little shit!" I heard the guy, face on the concrete, shout.

"It seems you dickheads taught me well! You thought you could keep beating me up and get the same result, didn't ya? DIDN'T YA!?" I shouted as the two guys stepped back a step. _Good, they're hesitating._ "You were wrong. All these beatings, all these bruises and cuts, they made me _stronger_! YOU made me stronger! Because of YOU, I can actually take on all of you fagots twice my size!" I stood up as the two guys on the ground, whom I pinned with my legs and arms, began gasping for air. The two other guys ahead of me weren't as hesitant as before. "I'm done here!" I began walking away.

As I expected, they began running after me like the idiots they were. Little did they know, I _wanted_ this. I know I have to be prepared for a _second_ time when they would strike me at my weakest state. I quickly twirled around like I was doing ballet, then rammed my head right into one of the thugs, the hard blow knocking him against the other guy behind him. They both hit the concrete quicker than a Jackrabbit on a roller coaster. One guy was on top of the other, blood choking from their mouths and hardly breathing. My guess is that I knocked the wind right out of them. I quickly turned to the other two guys, who were already climbing the fence to get away from me.

I ran out of the Delta Playground, grabbed my duffel bag I hid in the shadows behind the fence, and then ran right down West Metairie, excited and proud that I actually beat a whole entire gang. Now, I was ready to enter the life of a superhero. After this, there was _definitely_ no going back. I had to stick to my rules and regulations of playing superhero. Of course, I had to change into my costume and I couldn't do it where everyone can see me or know who I am. I knew it wasn't like Superman, where you can simply go to a telephone booth and change without anyone noticing. I also couldn't just change into the nearest restroom or my identity would be a huge dead giveaway. I had to change somewhere with no cameras, witnesses or anything, but where was the perfect place to change?

I came to the street bridge, then sighed. _Okay, there's no way I'm changing under the bridge!_ But... where else could I change at? There _had_ to be a place to change. Then, I remembered that there's a baseball field on my right not too far. Of course, I had to cross over West Metairie and hide behind a bunch of trees, but at least I'd have a place to change. That was what I did, I crossed West Metairie, lucky that non of the police caught a kid running around at night and doubted if they cared, hid behind a bunch of trees, and changed into my new costume, which I kept inside my duffel bag.

I placed on my blue leather jacket and pants, black tank top, shoes and socks, white rubber gloves, and my wig. I had to make sure my wig stayed on by making sure it was strapped on tight. I know that my identity wouldn't stay a secret for long, but at least it'd stay hidden temporarily and that is enough time for me to start making a difference for right now. I just have to hope that, by the time my identity is_ revealed_, I'll be able to handle being a superhero with a revealed identity. After putting on my costume, I strapped on my belt bag with first aid and bleach to wipe any trace of evidence from whatever fight I'm going to be involved in.

It was time for me to start off my first day -or night- as a superhero. I walked across West Metairie _again_ to find out what _good deed_ I could do. Really, it could be anything: giving directions, finding a lost pet and returning it, buying someone food, or whatever needed to be done. Hell, I'm even willing to pick up trash and litter off the ground. Of course, I came across a grocery cart that belonged to Walgreens. _Eh, sure, I'll bite._ There have been issues with grocery carts being taken and left all over the place. It's not much, but at least it's something.

I got the grocery cart pushed it toward Walgreens, which was at the corner of West Metairie and David Dr. I pushed it where the grocery carts were parked. I turned, then saw an employee getting the carts, staring at me as if wondering what drug I just took. I suppose I did look really silly in this, but that was fine. I didn't become a superhero to get noticed.

"Hey boy!" I heard a black woman call me, who was also an employee for Walgreens. She was laughing up a storm. "You think this is Halloween or something?"

"I was returning one of your carts," I replied in an Asian accent that was similar to Hanasaki's.

"What's your name?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Hey, mind if I take a picture of you?"

I was about to answer when I heard running across the parking lot. **There, running from a gang of six, was non other than Joey! _Wait, _Joey's_ in trouble?_ As soon as the group of six started beating him up to a pulp, I immediately ran over to Joey's aid. _Jerk or not, I wanted to be a superhero to protect those that can't defend themselves, even if those_ defenseless victims_ once made Hanasaki and I the victims._ I remembered Spider-Man. Peter Parker was willing to defend Flash Tompson from foes that tried to hurt him, even if he bullied Peter on a regular basis.

I kicked one of them from behind the knees, not bothering to say a badass comeback line like most superheroes. I already learned from the previous fights, with Joey's friends beating me half to death, that there's _never_ any time for _badass comeback lines_. I stood over Joey, who could hardly stand up and showed blood all over his face and a bruise on his side, and stood in position. One of the punks, I think he was brownish-black skinned, picked me up from behind and I hooked my legs under his, making him trip to the ground before I kicked him across the face.

Two guys began trying to punch me. I ducked, slid between them, then kicked them from behind and made them fall to the ground. I put each of my feet on the back of their right/left knee before the guy I first tripped started coming for me. I began my kick, though he grabbed my leg, then I picked myself up, using his grab as a leverage, then used my other leg to kick him on the left side of his neck. Before he knew it, I was on his shoulders, my legs covering his face, and I began pulling on his hair and hearing him scream.

"Ge' offa me you little bitch!" The guy I was on shouted. I could see Joey looking up with such a dumbfounded expression. The guy I was on tried grabbing me, but my legs were strong and I began bouncing on him to lose his balance. _Oh my god, I hope people don't make a humping joke out of this!_ The other guys began surrounding him and trying to grab me.

Two guys grabbed me from behind, trying to take off my wig. Luckily, I wrapped each of my arms around the two guys' necks, making them choke. At this point, my body was stretching and my arms and legs hurt from it like a bitch. I unhooked my legs, then flipped the two guys, whose necks I wrapped around, over on their backs. I landed on my feet and ran to Joey, who was being kicked by the three other guys, and about to be four. At this point, Joey was covering his head, face on the ground, then was kicked to the side and gave out a loud crying scream.

"Leave me the f**k alone!" Joey cried before I kicked one, nearest to Joey, behind the legs, then pound his face to the concrete before the three other guys began trying to grab a hold of me. The one on the right aiming for my legs, the one of the left aiming for my upper body, and the one in the middle aiming to punch me in the stomach, which he did.

I grabbed my stomach in pain, then rolled away from the three of them, kicking the one on the right at the back of the knees before grabbing the one in the middle from right above the hips, my left leg right under his right leg, then flipped him onto his back headfirst to give him the worst pounding headache of his life. I'm sorta hoping I didn't crack a skull or injure his brain, because I'm not trying to kill him as much as trying to get these guys away from Joey. The last guy tried to pick me up, but I headbutted my head right into the place where the sun don't shine accidentally._ He'll live._ Then, I used the same maneuver I used on the previous guy and grappled him to the ground headfirst. **

Before the three other guys could go after Joey again, I backed up, put my fists up, my legs positioned, and stood in front of Joey's wounded and beaten body. The six began standing there, seemingly hesitant to fight me now, knowing that I wasn't just some shrimp they could easily toss around. It was now that I noticed a group of civilians gathered, about half of them with their phones up recording the whole thing. There were some that were using their cameras to take pictures or recording what I was doing._ Good!_

"What kind of f**king idiot are you, nigger!?" The black guy, whose face I slammed onto the concrete and now had bloody scratches on both cheek, asked.

"Speak for yourself!" I shouted in Hanasaki's accent. "I don't know why you are hurting this guy, but I'm not letting you hurt him!"

"Are you _wanting_ to get f**ked!?" The guy, I kicked by the back of the knees first before grappling the last two guys, asked.

The other two, I knocked to the ground earlier before I beat up the other four attacking Joey, grabbed a pocket knife, which made me grow nervous, but that didn't mean I backed down. _I started this fight and I'm going to finish it!_

"GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU!" I screamed, still in Hanasaki's accent. "Rape me! Kill me! What is that going to do for _you_!? These people are witnessing and know _exactly_ what you're doing! Half of them are recording everything you're doing, even taking a picture of it! The only thing that it's going to do for you is put you behind bars or on the Wanted List, maybe even give you the death penalty! Now, leave and maybe the cops will show you some _compassion_!"

The two I grappled earlier were now on their feet, all wounded or rubbing their heads. They all glanced at their surroundings, then the two guys put their knives away and ran. I began taking a deep breath, then checked Joey, who was coughing up spit and blood. I helped him sit upwards, then opened my belt bag to get out some disinfect wipes to wipe Joey's face from the blood. Joey took it and wiped his face and hands. He began cringing from the sting before I got out some ointment and rubbed it on his cheek, which showed a huge cut across it.

The look Joey stared at me with was dumbfoundment, trying to figure me out. _I hope he doesn't find out who I am. As much as I've always wanted to see the look on his face when he sees that I could totally pawn him now, I don't want him to tell everyone who I am. I'm only just starting the life of a superhero and don't want it to be ruined after one whole day._

_"Who ar-"_ Joey asked almost with no emotion before the black employee I met earlier came with her camera on record.

"You say your name is Yu-Gi-Oh!?" The lady asked.

"Yeah. I am Yu-Gi-Oh, the superhero of New Orleans," I stated.

"Whooo boy! I think I just met the answer to our prayers!"

"Amen to that!" I heard an older man shout, whom I couldn't see in the dark of night.

"Thanks for returning our cart!" The guy, that was staring at me earlier, thanked me, then applauded for my deed before everyone else started applauding as well.

I left, deciding that this was enough fame for one day. Luckily, I didn't have to clean up any blood mess I made. I just began moving down David Dr, then to other neighborhoods to pick up litter and return grocery carts. What surprised me was that I began getting recognition from the major places that opened 24 hours, mostly around places like McDonalds and so forth. Even employees knew who I was, after saving Joey 15 minutes ago._ I suppose word gets out fast._ Little did I know, it went faster than I expected.

I got home at midnight, changing from my superhero outfit and hoping that there was a way I could clean it without Mom, Dad or Grandpa knowing. I suppose I could wash it by hand when I'm in the shower or something. _I don't know. I'll figure something out._ Until then, I can celebrate my first victory._ I wonder how much word has spread._

I woke up the next day, extremely exhausted from last night, then getting an email on my phone from Hanasaki, reading,_ "Yugi, you gotta see this!"_ I clicked on the link and it instantly went onto YouTube. It was a video of me defending Joey against the gang of six. My jaw dropped, but not as low as the number of views it got: 2,389,542... _WOW!_


	4. Bargain

**I'm gonna go ahead and write the next chapter of this story. The reason is because I want to get the subplot into motion, which is going to be different compared to the romance subplot of Kickass. Review please!**

At school, my friends and I talked about what happened at Walgreens, of course them not knowing that _I_ was Yu-Gi-Oh. I partly feared that they would put the pieces together and recognize the beginning of the name, even remembering me asking about _why there aren't any superheroes out there_. Hanasaki did tease about me _being the person_, but assured that he'd never see me doing something stupid like that. I suppose it has been three months, since I've talked to him and the girls about it and they weren't aware of the training I went through, so... yeah.

"Wow, this is awesome, Yugi! An actual superhero is here in our city!" Hanasaki cried out.

"I think he's crazy!" Milo stated aloud, folded arms. "Yu-Gi-Oh is going to get himself f**ked one of these days!"

"At least he's _doing_ something!" Tea defended, showing a smile. "Not to mention his accent is kinda cute."

_"Tea, don't you be staring at his biceps. That's a no-no,"_ I teased, showing a smirk, before Tea kicked my leg. "Ow!"

"Stop being a d**k!" Tea said as Hanasaki and I burst out laughing. "At least I don't look up porn on Google!"

"For the last time, it was just an ad. You know how those things just pop the f**k out of nowhere."

"Yeah right. Ads don't have pictures of Lady Gaga"

"Lady Gaga is always doing shit like that."

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Will you two just f**k already?"_ Milo muttered.

"Tea, could you slap her for me?" I asked, slightly annoyed, as Tea slapped Milo on the arm.

"Ow!"

"If you don't start f**king her, maybe _I_ will," a freshman smirked from behind. The bus stopped to open the door for another student as I swiftly moved to the seat behind the one I was previously sitting, took the freshman by the neck, pinning him against the seat.

_"How about you apologize or I'll beat the crap outta you?"_ I threatened quietly, so the bus driver wouldn't hear what was happening.

_"O-Okay,"_ the freshman said fearfully as I let go of his choke hold. He looked out at Tea. "I'm sorry... sorry." I sighed and returned to my seat with my arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Hanasaki, Tea and Milo stared at me with shockfilled eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hanasaki responded.

I suppose my little episode back there was a bit of a shock, but I'm not going to let any asshole treat my friends like they're pieces of shit. I'll beat the crap out of anyone, who does that, unless they're female. Still, I'm going to have to lay low on my strength or people will suspect something. I guess I gained a little too much pride in myself after my first two victories of beating up two gangs twice my size last night.

The bus dropped everyone off and I headed toward the cafeteria for breakfast. Though, before I could make it, after leaving passed the fence, I was taken by the back of the collar and dragged away from the crowd. Instantly, my reflexes took over and tripped the guy, who had a hold of me, by hooking my leg under his. He fell to the ground and I was able to see who it was, Joey... of course.

"It was _you_!" Joey snapped as I shot him a glare. I knew _what_ he meant by that, especially after the events of last night, but I kept my cool.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritatingly. "And what was _that_ all about?"

_"Of course you wouldn't admit to it,"_ Joey snorted a laugh, getting up on his feet. "Would you start talking, if we had some privacy?"

"If that's all you wanted, you could've just asked... I suppose if you want to talk to me that badly, we can talk in the men's room in the school building when lunch starts and wait until its empty."

"Fine, but you better be there! I want you to explain yourself!"

I rolled my eyes and went to get my lunch. Milo walked with me and asked, "is that white boy giving you a hard time?"

"It's cool. Just a misunderstanding," I assured her plainly, though she looked like she didn't believe me, but let the subject die. It doesn't matter anyways, since I've already proven last night that I can beat him now.

Eventually, lunch did arrive and I waited in the boy's restroom inside the school, which was located upstairs at the corner of the hallway that led to the Councilor's Office and the other hall that led to the other classrooms that circled around... well it was actually a hall that was like a _square_. Anyways, the bathroom eventually grew empty, and Joey and I had the bathroom to ourselves. Though, we still had to whisper, since the bathroom did echo and there were still teachers and other students in the hallway going to certain clubs and stuff.

_"I know that was you, Yugi. Don't try to hide that fact from me,"_ Joey threatened, which I just rolled my eyes at. _"After the incident at Walgreens, I was on my way back home when I ran into the guys, who were supposed to meet you at Delta Playground. One had a broken nose, one had a fractured in two of his ribs, only two weren't bleeding. I asked them how you did this and they said that you _somehow_ managed to learn how to grapple and use them _picking you up_ to your advantage. Those were the same maneuvers _Yu-Gi-Oh_ used against the other guys."_

I glowered at him, folding my arms and not saying a word. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he'd be the first to find out my secret identity. Maybe I should've been more smarter about covering my tracks or even avoid saving him last night. _I don't know._

_"Why did you save me?"_ Joey asked finally, now showing confoundment.

_"I'm not like you or your _friends_. I don't start fights, pick on the weak for my amusement, or vow revenge. In fact, I hate fighting. I only did that, because that was what I wished someone would do when you put the school under lock down with those fights three months ago,"_ I said plainly, which made Joey speechless, much to my satisfaction. _"It ends now, Joey. You can tell the whole world, who I am, because I'm done with you f**king niggers thinking you can break the rules, beat up those weaker than you, then get off Scott free. _I'M DONE!_"_ Those two words, I was sure, people in the hallway heard. _Heh, maybe they'll assume it was a homo breakup or something._ The thought almost made me smile. _"It's about time someone did something about the shit around here and, if nobody here has the balls to do it, then I will."_ I began walking on my way out the door._ I'm done!__ I said my word and that was all I had to say. Sure, Joey might spread word that I was Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't care._ Only three months ago, I asked Hanasaki why there aren't superheroes out there doing stuff and now I can proudly say I was the first to actually _do something_.

_"Wait, before you leave..."_ Joey called to me as I turned around, wondering _what else_ I had to say. _Whatever. "Do you have any weapons you can use like a gun or a knife?"_ I shot him a look, which made Joey sigh._ "Using your body as weapons is important, but if you're planning on taking out six guys twice your size again, you're going to need to learn how to use weapons. Many f**kers around here commonly use knives and guns. You're lucky you only ran into a gang without a pistol and you're lucky I was nice to you these past three months. We can meet after school at whatever convenient time works for you in the light of day and I can show you how to use a knife and shoot a gun at the shooting rang. My old man's always drunk, so he can let us in the shooting rang easy."_

I furrowed my eyebrows untrustingly and replied,_ "how do I know that you're not going to ambush me or something? That's what you've been doing for the passed three months."_

_"Well, we'll be in public in daylight for one,"_ Joey replied, though that answer just made me roll my eyes and sigh at the same time. _"Though, I guess the only _real answer_ I can give you is because... you've got more serious balls than any guy I know."_ I rose two eyebrows. I actually am surprised he said that and sorta wonder why he did._ "The only guys I see are only too kind for their own good to do shit about anything or are a bunch of d**kheads. At first, I thought you were the first one with your _anti fighting_ bullshit."_ I purposely let out a snort. _"Though, you put on the gayest outfit I've ever seen in my life and took on six guys twice your size without asking questions or anything. You even said you were willing to get yourself f**ked just to save me, and after I made your life a living hell. I can't say you're a d**khead, because a d**khead would've joined in beating the crap outta me. I _especially_ can't say you're too kind for your own good to do shit, because you actually ran up and _did something_. It's just like you said, you're not like me and you're not like the rest of this school either. You're not like the teachers, the police, the f**king church goodies, or anyone... I don't know _what_ you are."_ For the first time, since talking to Joey, I actually felt speechless. _Did I really stand out to the point where not even the biggest d**k in school knew what kind of person I was?_ Thinking it through, _I_ didn't know what I was. _What kind of person would risk his life to help those in need? A hero? "I know this much... in a city like this, we need someone nobody can identify what kind of person he is, even as his secret identity. We need someone that's a goody good-good with more balls than the rest of this country. If that person is you... I'd like to know how far you're willing to take this and how much you could change this city."_

I began thinking for a moment. I suppose it makes sense Joey would want to train me for real this time, not because he realizes now that I canactually _fight like a man_, but maybe because he was looking for someone to do something about these assholes, who think they can break the law and beat up the defenseless without consequence. _Had Joey been like me? Had he been wishing for an _actual_ superhero to show up and do something about the crime around here? Maybe that was why he created that fight during school three months ago. Maybe Joey was trying to fight back against someone, who did harm to him or someone he know, and did it the wrong way._ A superhero was never to fight for himself, but for others at the present given time. That isn't to say he can't defend himself against an opponent, he just had to know _how_ to defend himself, while avoiding a fight. Joey wasn't the type that would prevent a fight.

"I can meet you at five. Does that sound good?" I asked finally.

"That can work. We can meet on the lake bridge at Lafreniere Park. Does that sound good? I can teach you how to use a knife and I'll bring a plastic one, so we don't get in trouble."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Before I forget, let's exchange phone numbers."

"Sounds good."

We got out our cell phones and exchanged phone numbers. I never thought the day would come when I would actually give Joey my phone number or vice versa. Though, I guess it's because I'm a forgiving person. Maybe Joey was right about me; maybe I am a really good person with more balls than the rest of this country.


	5. Playing with Knives

**If you think about it, this is kinda repeating the same method of how Yugi and Joey became friends in the original story of Yugioh: Joey used to bully Yugi, then they became friends when Yugi defended Joey from a bigger bully. I still want to keep the parallels of Kickass and Yugioh, even though this is mostly based on Kickass.**

**As for when the characters playing Hit Girl and Big Daddy arriving, that will come later. First, I need Yugi to be familiar with the idea of being a super hero before getting to the darker side to it. This is especially going to get interesting, due to Joey being around, because in the Kickass movie, nobody knew Kickass' secret identity. This time, Yugi does have a bit of help that makes him a stronger super hero. Review please!**

I walked to Lafreniere Park where the bridge was located. It's a pretty long bridge with alot of trees in one area and tons of ducks and geese on the lake, sometimes a swan here and there. There, the most popular in this area, is the bird poop that you'd sometimes find on the bridge or the rail. That's why I _never_ dare touch the rail. Hell, I usually never cross this bridge just because it just looks... ick.

I suppose, if you guys have been around Lafreniere Park, you'd be telling me, _"but there are other bridges there. Which one are you talking about?"_ Well, my fellow readers, it's the really long one next to Madewood Dr. with turns that has a lookout area and kinda looks old. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you've obviously never been there before. Otherwise, just search for it on google map. It's the only bridge that has turns and has a lookout area.

Anyways, the lookout area is _exactly_ where I found Joey at. We sat at the bench that was built on the side rail. I usually don't sit there, since I never come here, but it was fine. Just not what I'd call _a great view_ for any occasion, even a date. I suppose it's good for riding your bikes around here, if you were _allowed_ to ride your bikes here.

"So... where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, before we actually get into the fighting part, you need to be aware of how long it would take for you to pull out your knife when you're under attack, including how to grasp it," Joey instructed, getting out a white plastic knife. He handed it to me with the handle facing my direction, and I grasped it. "See how long it will take for you to pull it out." I put it in my pocket, then Joey set the timer on his watch before I started grasping my knife as quickly as I could. "That was about almost two seconds. Try to practice pulling it out in less than a second with a butter knife or something. You also want to be sure that you are able to access it when you're standing, sitting or lying on the ground. I made that mistake when I first got myself f**ked. If you do get a knife, I suggest you get one that can hook to the lower part of your pocket, so you can easily deploy it."

"I have a belt where I carry my first aide. I can try to hook it on my right side, since I'm right handed."

"You do that. Another important thing is gripping," Joey instructed, getting out a plastic white butter knife he carried for himself. He had his left thumb and index finger holding the blade, and the handle on his left hand, his middle finger knuckles aligning with the handle. "You want to align the handle with your knuckles, so you can control where the blade is cutting. When you grip it, make sure the thumb closes over your fingers. Don't lie it on the blade. Your enemies can cut your thumb, if you do that. Make sure your wrist is loose, so you can hit your opponent in any direction." Joey demonstrated to me by showing me how he was slashing the blade in the air in many directions I never thought anyone could go when attacking with it. I've always imagined the knife going one direction, when used to attack. "The same goes for the reverse grip." Joey showed me how to grip the knife by turning the blade away from the thumb, aligning the handle with his middle knuckles, as he closed his hand with his thumb over his fingers. "Don't put your thumb over the back of the handle, because that can also be your weapon. You can use this to hit your opponent on the head with and it will hurt like a bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, never having realized that. Then again, I never realized all kinds of techniques you could use when fighting with a knife. Guess you learn something new everyday.

"You try gripping your own knife."

That was what I did. I got my butter knife and aligned my middle finger knuckles with the handle, which was aligned with the blade part, then closed my hand with my thumb over my fingers. I kept my wrist loose and began slashing it in the air as if I was fighting someone with it, slashing it in many different directions. I suppose there's a reason knifes are used in Call of Duty.

"Okay, now to work on your position when fighting," Joey instructed, taking out his plastic butter knife. "You're right-handed, so you want to put your right foot forward when you start your fight. You want to intimate your opponent." He put his right foot forward, his knife in front of him. "Your knife is to be across your chest. You don't want it to be across your face, because you want to see your opponent. Your other foot is also to have its heel up, so you can move forward, when you have to fight." I looked at Joey's foot work and saw that his left foot had it's heel up. I decided to follow the same structure. I had my butter knife across from my chest in a 90° angle, my right foot forward, and my left foot's heel up. "You also want to protect your neck by using your other hand." Joey showed his left hand over his neck. "If your opponent cuts your shoulders or chest, you're okay. If he cuts your neck and throat, you're dead, so protect your neck at all costs." I used my other hand to shield my neck. Joey arranged my hand, holding the knife and to where it was supposed to be at, then my left hand.

"Thanks."

"Now, when you start moving, you're going to want to use your left to move. Like this," Joey instructed, demonstrating to me how to move. His left foot pushed him forward, making a little jump, while still keeping his feet in the same position. "Don't make a long jump or your opponent will use his advantage to slash you across the face. You want to go little at a time. Also, don't do it slowly. You want to go fast."

"Okay," I replied, moving forward by pushing myself with my left foot, making a tiny hop, still keeping my feet in the same position. "How did I do?"

"Great. Now, let's work on going backwards," Joey said, as I stood in my normal position to watch him. "You want to move your front leg first, because otherwise, you'll make your front leg your target. I made that mistake too and have the scar to prove it. Move your front leg to where your back leg is, then move your back leg to the same position as before. Like this." Joey moved his front leg backwards, making a little hop, then putting his legs in the same position as before. "You try."

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath, then putting my feet in the fighting position as I was shown. I moved my front leg first, quickly moving backwards a bit and making a little hop. "Like that?"

"Yeah. You know, I just realized that you're very fast and swift than most. I suppose there are advantages with being a shorty," Joey said, rubbing the back of his head, which made me kinda sweat a little.

"Thanks... I suppose."

"Anyways, do you know the movements based on the clock like nine-o-clock, three-o-clock, and-"

"Yeah, I get it. I've seen too many movies to not know that."

"'Kay, just checking," Joey said, putting his hands up defensively. "Now, to show you the different moves you can use: the slash, the stab and the block. You can slash like this..." He slid the knife in the air, the sharp part only two inches from me, aimed through my neck, my shoulder, and my chest area back and forth. "stab like this..." Joey made little jab pokes around my abdomen area, my shoulder and neck area, and around my face, only two inches from me of course. "and the block, when someone tries to deck you. Move your knife like you're going to stab me. "I slowly moved my knife, making the slashing move, before Joey's knife hit my wrist. "Okay, I can see you got the slashing down. Now, let's see if you got the stabbing down." I also made the stabbing maneuver, only it was quicker, before Joey used the sharp part of the knife to hit against my fingers. It didn't hurt, though did feel like I hit against plastic, since it was _plastic_ I was hitting against. "Now, I'll attack you. Let's see if you got the block down." Joey slowly tried to use the slashing maneuver and I used the sharp part to block the attack. _Not bad._ "Nice!"

"I didn't even think a knife could be used for blocking too."

"You'd be surprised what you can use a knife for. There is also the kinds of slashing and stabs you want to work on. You can cut diagonal..." Joey showed, making diagonal slashes down and up on different angles. "and across." He slashed the knife vertically both right and left. "You want to make a straight line with making your slashes or your knife will be stuck to the skin. Make a straight line when you cut. Start with a big imaginary box in front of you and, as you get better, make your box smaller. Pretend you're making a triangle out of a box and you're cutting it diagonally and in the middle." I began making the different slashing techniques that Joey showed me, even going across. "With stabs, you want to aim at certain corners of your imaginary box. You can get yourself a cardboard box to practice with, especially with stabbing. Try to make a perfect slash across the box and make it smaller as you get better."

"I could get some cardboard boxes from the dumps and use them for practice when I'm alone," I decided.

"You do that. Until then, I know something you can use. Follow me," Joey said as I followed him off the bridge and behind some bushes, where I saw a large rectangle wooden board. He gave me a small pocket knife, handing it to me by the handle. "Try practicing your stabs and slashes on this thing."

"I didn't even know I would use the real thing."

"I wasn't sure either, but the basics are easy as hell, so I brought this just in case. I'll let you know, if you're doing something wrong."

I practiced my stabbing and slashes, working on my aims and how to make a smooth slash. Joey had worked with me on my aim mostly. To be honest, this was the first time I've actually seen this side to Joey. He's not a bad guy and is very patient and calm. Maybe it's just him _showing his best side_, because he wants to see how long I'm going to keep up_ playing hero_ before I get f**ked. For the most part, I'm wanting to prove to him that I'm not going to give up anytime soon, even if I do _get f**ked_.

Even when I got home, I did practice with a cardboard box and a marker instead of a knife, since I didn't want to accidentally cut myself or have my folks questioning what the hell I was doing. The real question was what kind of knife I should buy, since I wanted to buy a knife without anyone questioning my motives. I couldn't just buy myself a hunting knife. I would have to buy a kind of knife I was allowed to use that was sharp and able to cut my opponent and do some sort of harm to him.

I made a decision of what kind of knives to buy. I got myself a couple of jack knives and switch blades. The switch blades were easier to control generally. I also practiced knife throwing at this vacant lot between West Napoleon Ave. and Vegas Dr. where this huge place, that once served food and drinks including having fun activities and a basketball court outside, used to be before being destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. I also practiced my knife fights there, since I didn't want my folks to be suspicious or questioning my motives.

Joey continually worked with me on my knife fights and I got better and stronger, especially on knife throwing. I didn't want to rely heavily on knife throwing, since I knew I wouldn't need to use it alot. I just wanted to practice, just in case I would need it, and also because it was fun. Luckily, nobody ever really walked by or gave me looks. There were a few people that walked around here, but they hardly shot me a glance.

Of course, there was one person that stared at me, while I was practicing my knife fighting techniques. The funny thing was I didn't notice it until after several minutes and I noticed a woman in her early 20's with brown curly hair and glasses, riding a purple bicycle, staring at me with a blank look. I looked back and she quickly looked away from me and slowly passed by, staring at the ground, then ahead of her with the same blank look. Must be some disabled woman or something, she doesn't act normal.

When I did start patrolling every night, I did get recognition, though I didn't _really_ get into fights. Usually, if a fight was starting or commencing, it was between two people and they'd stop right away when I arrived. I realized that I was only going around public places where fights usually _never_ took place, instead of going to places fights are most common at. If I was to prevent trouble and protect the weak, I would have to go to places trouble was the most common. I would have to check alleyways and outside of bars. I knew I was too young to be inside a bar and I didn't want to break the law. _If only I was over 18 or 21._


End file.
